The present application relates generally to the field of multi-function tools. Multi-function tools typically include a pair of handles or jaws and an implement such as a pliers and cutters, along with any number of other ancillary tools. When tying or knotting a fishing line, the loose end of the line is often dropped or otherwise falls away. Because the fishing line is often small and difficult to see, it can be tedious for a user to search out the line when lost. Conventional tools do not provide a line holder to secure the line while the user is busy performing other tasks.
Additionally, on conventional multi-function tools, hook clearing pins are not conveniently located and/or the user may desire to change the location of the clearing pin, but may not be able to do so. Furthermore, on typical tools, hook clearing pins become dulled or damaged and cannot be replaced without replacing the entire multi-function tool.